Class Mod (Borderlands)
"A sniper without a sniper COM is just a guy with a gun." :— Marcus Kincaid A major item in Borderlands, obtained at around level 20, Class Mods (COMs) are class specific upgrades that amplify your damage, heal you and your teammates, increase your health and/or shield capacity, reduce your reload speeds, increase skill ranks, etc. Class Mods do stack even if the specified Skills are maxed (5/5), but skill bonuses will not function unless you have at least 1 point in the specified skill.Gearbox Software Forums They can be bought at Health Stations, found in chests, skag piles, garbage piles or are dropped by enemies. Most class mods Have 6 modifiers, but only 5 can be applied. Generally the last two bonuses are exclusive of one another. Additionally, for the skill bonuses, only one can be the maximum of +4. Siren Catalyst *+16% - 36% Team Cooldown Reduction *+0 - +4 Phoenix Skill *+0 - +4 Girl Power Skill *+0 - +4 Intuition Skill *+0 - +2 Team Find Rare Items *+0 - +20 Team Shield Regeneration Defender *+18% - +42% Team Shield Capacity *+0 - +4 Resilience Skill *+0 - +4 Diva Skill *+0 - +4 Inner Glow Skill *+0% - +36% Team Ignite Resistance *+0% - +33% Team Corrosive Resistance Firefly *+28% - +56% Ignite Damage *+0 - +4 Spark Skill *+0 - +4 Phoenix Skill *+0 - +4 Diva Skill *+0% - +36% Elemental Effect chance *+0% - +78% Ignite Resistance Mercenary *+24% - +56% SMG Damage *+0 - +4 Quicksilver Skill *+0 - +4 High Velocity Skill *+0 - +4 Girl Power Skill *+0% - +39% SMG Elemental Effect chance *+0 - +23 SMG Ammo Regen PlagueBearer *+32% - +56% Corrode Damage *+0 - +4 Venom Skill *+0 - +4 Inner Glow Skill *+0 - +4 Mind Games Skill *+0% - +36% Corrosive Elemental Effect Chance *+0% - +78% Corrosive Resistance Tempest *+28% - +56% Electrocute Damage *+0 - +4 Radiance Skill *+0 - +4 Slayer Skill *+0 - +4 Silent Resolve Skill *+0% - +78% Shock Chance Resistance Tormentor *+24% - +42% Team Elemental Effect Chance *+0 - +4 Spark Skill *+0 - +4 Radiance Skill *+0 - +4 Striking Skill *+0% - +39% Team Elemental Effect damage *+0% - +13% Team Damage Soldier Commando The Commando class mod focuses on the use of shotguns and abilities that compliment the use thereof. *+0% - +64% Shotgun Damage *+0% - +75% Shotgun Fire Rate *+0 - +4 Scattershot Skill *+0 - +4 Defense Skill *+0 - +4 Quick Charge Skill *+0 - +19 Shotgun Ammo Regeneration Heavy Gunner A properly built Soldier with a Heavy Gunner pack can unleash a devastating storm of weapons fire once they get started. *+0% - +75% Weapon Magazine Size *+0 - +4 Impact Skill *+0 - +4 Overload Skill *+0 - +4 Metal Storm Skill *+0% - +35% Weapon Damage *+0% - +60% Weapon Fire Rate Leader Leader class mods are focused around boosting team experience gains, action skill cooldowns, and the rate at which you can deploy the Scorpio turret. It can also boost the Soldier's own defensive abilities. *+0% - +24% Team Extra Experience *+0 - +4 Deploy Skill *+0 - +4 Grit Skill *+0 - +4 Defense Skill *-0% - -26% Team Recharge Delay *+0% - +20% Team Recoil Reduction Rifleman Unsurprisingly, the Rifleman packs focus on soldiers using combat rifles, favoring the smaller magazine battle rifle types rather than the machineguns, however. *+0% - +42% Combat Rifle Damage *+0 - +4 Assault Skill *+0 - +4 Overload Skill *+0 - +4 Impact Skill *+0 - +15 Combat Rifle Ammo Regeneration *+0% - +180% Combat Rifle Recoil Reduction Shock Trooper The Shock Trooper mod focuses on electrical damage and grenade attacks, as well as boosted health. *+36% - +56% Electrocute Damage *+0 - +4 Fitness Skill *+0 - +4 Grenadier Skill *+0 - +4 Refire Skill *+0% - +78% Shock Chance Resistance *+0% - +33% Elemental Effect Chance Support Gunner The Support Gunner pack is an excellent solo and team mod thanks to ammo regeneration and increased team magazine sizes. They are very useful (perhaps even vital) to those using ammo-hogging machinegun-type Combat Rifles. *+1 - +20 Team Ammo Regeneration *+0 - +4 Stockpile Skill *+0 - +4 Impact Skill *+0 - +4 Barrage Skill *+0% - +39% Team Magazine Size *+0% - +52% Team Accuracy Tactician Tactician mods are good for supporting soldiers, and can also increase your own survivability considerably. *+1 - +20 Team Shield Regeneration *+0 - +4 Defense Skill *+0 - +4 Aid Station Skill *+0 - +4 Quick Charge Skill *+0 - +5 Team Health Regeneration Berserker Berserker *+48% - +84% Melee Damage *+0 - +4 Endless Rage Skill *+0 - +4 Heavy Handed Skill *+0 - +4 Blood Sport Skill *+0% - +44% Maximum Health *-0% - -36% Bullet Damage Resistance (Lillith has a 2nd tier skill where she gains resistance to elements and its -6% at first level, so it must mean that Brick takes that much less damage from bullets. If a bullet does 100 damage and you have -10% bullet damage resistance, it means it only does 90%. That's my speculation, feel free to comment on my talk page about it. --Markfriedman 15:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC)) *+0 - +10 Team Health Regeneration Blast Master *+28% - +60% Explosive Impact Damage *+0 - +4 Liquidate Skill *+0 - +4 Revenge Skill *+0 - +4 Master Blaster Skill *+0% - +39% Elemental Effect chance Bombardier *+24% - +42% Launcher Reload Speed *+0 - +4 Endowed Skill *+0 - +4 Rapid Reload Skill *+0 - +4 Wide Load Skill *+0 - +19 Launcher Ammo Regeneration (doesn't work) *+0% - +52% Launcher Fire Rate Centurion *+24% - +52% Team Maximum Health *+0 - +4 Safeguard Skill *+0 - +4 Hardened Skill *+0 - +4 Die Hard Skill *+0 - +? Team Health Regeneration (doesn't work) Skirmisher *+32% - +56% Team Melee Damage *+0 - +4 Short Fuse Skill *+0 - +4 Sting Like a Bee Skill *+0 - +4 Bash Skill *+0% - +39% Team Maximum Health *-0% - -52% Team Melee Damage Resistance Titan *+36% - +52% Maximum Health *+0 - +3 Juggernaut Skill *+0 - +3 Unbreakable Skill *+0 - +4 Safeguard Skill *+0 - +2 Health Regeneration *+0% - +?% Shield Energy Warmonger *+18% - +30% Team Damage *+0 - +4 Pay Back Skill *+0 - +4 Hardened Skill *+0 - +4 Revenge Skill *+0% - +33% Team Grenade Damage *+0% - +30% Team Melee Damage Hunter Assassin *+28% - +60% Corrode Damage *+0 - +4 Deadly Skill *+0 - +4 Lethal Strike Skill *+0 - +4 Killer Skill *+0% - +89% Corrosive Resistance *+0% - +27% Corrosive Elemental Effect Chance Gunslinger *+54% - +96% Pistol Fire Rate *+0 - +4 Deadly Skill *+0 - +4 Loaded Skill *+0 - +4 Relentless Skill *+0 - +23 Pistol Ammo Regeneration *+0% - +78% Pistol Accuracy Hunter *+28% - +56% Bloodwing Damage *+0 - +4 Aerial Impact Skill *+0 - +4 Swift Strike Skill *+0 - +3 Out For Blood Skill *+0% - +44% Action Skill Cooldown *+0 - +2 Scavenge Extra Items Ranger *+28% - +56% Team Accuracy *+0 - +4 Predator Skill *+0 - +4 Bird of Prey Skill *+0 - +4 Focus Skill *+0% - +78% Team Critical Hit Damage *+0% - +66% Team Accuracy Recovery Scavenger *+2 - +3 Team Scavenge Extra Items *+0 - +4 Swipe Skill *+0 - +4 Ransack Skill *+0 - +4 Out For Blood Skill *+0 - +2 Team Find Rare Items *+0 - +10 Team Health Regeneration Sniper *+15% - +95% Sniper Rifle Critical Hit Damage *+0 - +4 Focus Skill *+0 - +4 Caliber Skill *+0 - +4 Carrion Call Skill *+0% - +85% Sniper Rifle Accuracy *+0 - +19 Sniper Rifle Ammo Regeneration Survivor *+2 - +15 Team Health Regeneration *+0 - +4 Fast Hands Skill *+0 - +4 Riotous Remedy Skill *+0 - +4 Swipe Skill *+0% - +63% Team Reload Speed *+0% - +31% Team Damage References Category:Items